


My Silver Dawn Starts With You

by Yiyun



Series: Dazzled In Our Light [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Stardust, Fluff, M/M, Rings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: 幸郎對光來的回憶始於那身燦爛星光，看得他移不開眼的半血星星。他是多麼幸運生命裡可以有這顆燦爛光點長駐。
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: Dazzled In Our Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142108
Kudos: 4





	My Silver Dawn Starts With You

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇為[Dazzled In Our Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641879/chapters/67633184)的番外篇，劇情有連貫性。

幸郎對光來的回憶始於那身燦爛星光，看得他移不開眼的半血星星。

自從在森林裡遇到那個會發光的小孩後，幸郎差不多是天天下午時間一到就溜出去和光來玩耍，才十歲的他只是覺得和光來相處很輕鬆，光來對他沒有任何要求，沒有一定要幸郎如何表現或是達成某個目標，只要幸郎跟他一起消磨時間，他就很高興了。

況且快樂的光來還會發亮，從那年紀起幸郎就對閃閃發亮的光來毫無抵抗力。雖然光來說過星星發光被人看到的話很危險，但就幸郎的記憶中，那個年紀的光來無時無刻不在發亮，這讓他深深著迷，好奇光來發光的極限。再隨著年歲增長，他更開心光來見到自己就會散發光輝，他喜歡看著世界隨著光來而發亮。

東窗事發的那天下午他們像往常一樣坐在草地上，光來大概是從自家廚房摸出一把堅果，一直央求幸郎找更多松鼠過來，這個小孩想慷慨佈施把食物發放出去。松鼠們幾乎是摸到堅果就跑，光來樂此不疲，輪廓浮著一層淺淺的光暈，任由松鼠在他們兩個身上爬上爬下，討食時松鼠的尾巴不經意掃過人類皮膚，那蓬鬆的觸感搔得他們笑成一團。

一陣靴子踩過草皮和樹枝的聲音響起，兩個孩童抬起頭望向不遠處的草叢，一對男女站在那邊。

「啊啊，我們想說最近你都是去哪呢？」其中那名身子站得挺拔、約莫荳蔻年華的少女說，臉上盡是玩味的表情。

光來迅速站起身把幸郎護在身後，原本在他們身周的松鼠四下逃竄，光來用他能使出最警告的語氣說：「不要過來！」

幸郎知道身前的男孩其實懷著無比的恐懼，小小的身軀因為驚惶而微微發顫，尚未經歷變聲期的孩子，原本尖細的聲音因為受驚而越顯尖銳。但光來仍是握住幸郎的手，隨時準備抓著他的朋友逃跑。

另一名較為年長的男子開口了，臉上露出安撫的笑容：「不不，我們沒有惡意。幸郎，跟你的朋友介紹我們。」

「光來，」幸郎喚道，握緊對方的手，「那是我的哥哥和姐姐。」

光來回頭看著他，金色的大眼透著錯愕，他來回瞅著幸郎和另一邊的福郎與招子，像是在確認他們之間的血緣關係。

「他們不會傷害我們。」幸郎撫慰性在他們相連的手捏了幾下，注意到光來的肌肉放鬆下來。

招子發出清脆的笑聲：「幸郎，你的朋友真可愛。」她走向前在光來面前蹲下來，「嗨，我是幸郎的姐姐招子，他肯定沒有跟你說過我對吧？」

光來搖搖頭：「我是光來。幸郎有提過他有哥哥，但我不知道還有一個姊姊。」

「幸郎，你太傷我的心了！」招子佯裝受傷、捂著心口呼喊。幸郎雖然暗自擔心被兄姊抓包溜出來後會有什麼下場，但小小年紀的他還是不禁翻了個白眼，用所有人得到音量對光來說，「光來不要理她，這是我姊姊，後面的就是我哥哥。」

福郎也走向前：「我是他哥哥，福郎。」

「對不起我剛剛以為你們是壞人。」

「沒有關係，你看到陌生人的反應是對的，還謝謝你這麼保護我們的弟弟，」福郎出聲安慰，突然話鋒一轉，聲音轉為嚴厲，「但是幸郎，你知道這樣溜出來有多危險嗎？要是你出事了怎麼辦？」

幸郎低下頭，因福郎責備的語氣縮起肩膀，嘴唇輕顫囁嚅道：「我怕你們知道後不准我出來。」

跟他們平視的招子表情放柔了，她一次雙手按住兩個男孩的肩膀：「傻瓜，如果你想和朋友玩，大可和我們說，會有大人照顧你們。」

貼在幸郎身側的光來聽到後難掩喜悅之情，他的頭湊到幸郎的耳邊：「幸郎，你姊姊說我們可以繼續一起玩！」

招子拍拍他的肩膀：「光來，你住這附近嗎？你的爸爸媽媽在嗎？」

「我住在這森林旁的房子……爸爸媽媽，不知道我出來了。」

「你也是溜出來玩的？」

換成光來低下頭把臉藏在幸郎的肩膀邊，幸郎安撫性地抱住他。招子誇張地嘆了一口氣：「哥，就讓你去和家長們談了，你是最大的。我們先把光來送回家。」

「住這附近……」福郎喃喃自語，「光來，你姓星海嗎？」

光來點頭：「你認識我爸媽嗎？」

招子的目光對上福郎，用唇語說了聲「星星」，福郎側頭：「好，我們先把他送回去。」

也在那天幸郎才想起他從來沒有跟光來說他的姓氏，但這也無關緊要，光來知曉後對幸郎的態度也毫無改變，只是很興奮地蹦來蹦去說他想去幸郎家玩（而後果不其然整座城堡都變成他的遊樂場）。幸郎不確定自己的兄姊和爸媽說了什麼，或許有招子各種戲劇性的加油添醋，要他們不要拆散一段兩小無猜的友誼，和福郎在旁無奈地解釋幸郎只是找到同年齡的玩伴，但幸郎最憂慮的結果沒有成真：他沒有被禁止和光來見面。這只是他和光來未來長長情誼之間的起點，光來成了常駐在他生命的那點亮光。

\---

幸郎發現自己愛著光來的那一刻——戀愛式的喜歡，光來天性好動又愛到處惹事生非，但他不可能不愛著這位朋友——是在光來的十八歲生日。光來喜愛各式刀劍，所以他送給光來一支防身用的匕首作為生日禮物，匕首本身沒有任何花俏的裝飾，但幸郎特別吩咐鑄劍師在匕首柄上刻了一顆星星，其流逸的光芒花紋纏繞住握把底部。光來看到匕首的的那剎那，雙眼全亮了起來。

「生日快樂，還有恭喜你成為受訓騎士。」幸郎說。

光來散逸著光芒的手拿起生日禮物，金屬劍身隨著他的動作閃耀：「幸郎，你最棒了！」

我愛他，幸郎頓悟，我愛著光來，我愛這個人衝動、熱情又勇往直前，我希望他能像這樣永遠發光。

幸郎就這樣發覺，內心也沒起任何波折就接受了，他當時沒有細想，愛著光來就像呼吸一樣，就算發現了他的生活還是照樣進行。而彼時幸郎也即將成年，身為王室的一員，越來越多的責任迫使他必須心無旁騖專心於政務上，這段期間光來也都一直陪伴在他身邊，他們的相處模式也一如既往，他只是一直想著，等時機對了，他會告訴光來的。

\---

但光來總是快他一步，當光來告白時，幸郎的思緒其實很紛亂，多年的情感突然有了回應，他一切的言行都沒有經過思考。他們親吻時，幸郎的內心直接發生了一場超新星爆炸，光來在他懷裡還亮得那樣璀璨，幸郎沒有辦法思考其他。

他們之間的相處還是沒有多大改變，差別在於幸郎現在可以光明正大地和光來親熱，能盡情地與光來肢體接觸不用縮手，他多年前就想這麼做了，他非常滿足這點轉變。

\---

找回朝夫人後，他們的生活又回到以往的節奏。光來重回他的騎士職務，幸郎忙於他的政治責任。他知道自己任性跑出去後的許多工作都是招子扛起的，招子是他們家三個孩子內古靈精怪又最坐不住的那個。從小她就專門用各種稀奇古怪的問題去叨擾所有大人，或是各種異想天開的惡作劇給他人製造恐慌。在展現對軍事的興趣和才能後，招子一成年就跑去海軍效命，現在也是王國軍方戰略決策的一員，平日除了在陸上的時間外，也有例行的海線航巡，招子的職責內容雖與福郎和幸郎大相逕庭，但繁忙程度絕對不亞於其他人，幸郎很感謝他姊姊願意幫他擔下額外的工作。

旅程歸來後，幸郎由衷地向招子道謝，招子只是寵溺地摸亂幸郎的頭髮，順便調侃自己弟弟多年的暗戀終於修成正果，像個惹人厭的手足不斷打趣幸郎的感情生活。幸郎明白招子其實是在為自己開心，她是手足中保護欲最強的那個，決不允許有人傷害到她的兄弟，與此同時，她也將福郎和幸郎看地得很透徹，幸郎毫不意外他姐姐知道自己早就深陷情網。

整個晝神家對於他們兩個正式交往都沒多大反應，光來從小就像他們家另一個孩子，兩人認識後幾乎時時刻刻都黏在一起，雙方家庭還會幫忙照顧另一個小孩，任何明眼人都看得出他們對彼此的喜愛，幸郎縱容著光來所有搗蛋行徑，而也只有幸郎可以勸阻光來不經意脫軌的言行。或許其他人都比他們兩個早明白他們的感情不單單只是友誼，只在等時間到了讓他們的關係自然昇華，朝夫人說這就像逢年過節所有人都要例行關心一下他們交往了沒，發現答案是否定後，大家只好繼續等待兩個渾然不覺的傻瓜開花結果，她還特別強調自家兒子是比較笨的那個，幸郎笑而不語，光來提出強烈抗議。

在他們交往一年後，某天早晨起床時，幸郎默不作聲地把他的王室戒指戴到光來手上。

「你要給我這個？」剛睡醒的光來還窩在被窩裡，看自己的男友突然摘下那只長年戴在手上的金色戒指，執起他的手，儼然就是要為他戴上的前奏。

「嗯，這總會是你的。」那是晝神家代代直系王室成員會持有的戒指，上頭刻鏤著晝神家徽，海浪般的波紋上罩著一只盾牌，光芒萬丈的太陽浮在最上方，象徵海線的守護者，意喻他們依海建國的背景。而戒指背面刻有幸郎的名字，獨一無二，專屬於他，這一代也只有他們家三個手足擁有。

晝神王室有個不成文的習俗，王室成員的伴侶最終都會被贈與這只戒指，代表該王室成員對這段感情的重視，就像當年的幸郎的父親與母親，他父親在一場舞會中偷偷把他母親拉到花園裡，紅著臉將戒指塞給年華正茂的貴族小姐。母親總是笑靨如花地講述年輕的王子有多笨拙，想將戒指交給他愛戀的女孩，顫抖的手還對不上女孩的指尖，而女孩喜出望外，不顧形象地把當時的王儲撲倒在草地上，這幾乎成為晝神家兒時陳腔濫調的睡前故事，但他們都知道那是他們母親最珍視的一段回憶。

現在他也遵循家族傳統，將戒指戴到光來的手上。

「你的手指比我粗，這太鬆了。」光來皺著眉看著戒指順著他的食指滑落。

「那我找條鍊子，你當項鍊戴著。」幸郎親吻著他的額頭，光來只悶哼一聲表示同意。

之後光來就戴著那條串著戒指的項鍊在城堡裡明目張膽地走動，福郎看到後露出像是活吞一顆雞蛋卡在喉嚨的表情，招子則是對自家兄長的反應捧腹大笑，說她弟弟真是浪漫得無可救藥。

幸郎沒有別的意思，或許他們兩個的關係正式從朋友來到情人並沒有經歷很長的時間，但那只戒指一直是光來的，從光來出現在他生命中後注定屬於他，幸郎也不打算給其他人。情侶間彼此贈送禮物也很正常，他甚至可以用戒指委婉地宣示光來的所有權，光來也不抗拒配戴男友的飾品，所以他看不出這有什麼問題。

他就是想要光來擁有那只戒指。

\---

幾個月後，他們將和北境國家重簽貿易協定，這是國家每隔十年就會與鄰國重修的協議，雙方的貿易協定會被在再一次校閱，重新討論貨物交易和稅則的修訂。往年鄰國的機要大臣和王室代表都會來參與協議簽訂典禮，近期外交與經濟機關全都在忙著此事，幸郎也不例外，他必須偕同外交大使和外貿大臣出席典禮。

光來與騎士團則忙著典禮治安維護，雖說兩人都投入在同一場活動中，但近一個月他們幾乎沒有見面的時間，幸郎為這場外交活動忙得焦頭爛額，而光來必須不斷演練典禮的危機處理和監守配置。有時騎士團練習晚了，光來會乾脆不回家直接睡在幸郎的房間內（城堡內當然有專屬騎士的房間，但也住在首都的騎士選擇不使用，光來就是其中一員），而和各部會官員開完會回來的幸郎，就會發現男友鳩佔鵲巢躺在自己的床上睡得香甜，幸郎的職責或許不像光來全是體力活，但也並沒有多輕鬆，近期他也是洗漱完就直在光來身邊沉沉睡去，時常他起床時，身邊的人已經離去，騎士團的晨練或是夜班巡守讓他們幾乎不會在同一時間醒來。

冗長的外交行程終究會到尾聲，鄰國使團抵達後一個禮拜，協議簽訂典禮如期舉行。幸郎每日從早到晚不斷和鄰國重要人士交談，努力鞏固兩國之間的情誼，心中暗自祈禱所有流程都能順利地照規劃進行，而當兩方終於在協定上落下徽印，道賀的掌聲響起，這場曠日廢時的簽約典禮終於畫下休止符，幸郎的內心充滿了塵埃落定的解脫感。

經過晚上的外交晚宴，隔日送走鄰國的官員後，幸郎來到訓練場找到正在擦拭長劍的光來，他知道騎士團內負責外交維安的成員接下來都放假五天，許多騎士早已不見人影休假去，而光來是在等待幸郎結束。幸郎一見到光來就開口：「我們去海邊。」

光來放下手中的長劍：「海邊？」

「對，去度假小屋。」幸郎指的是晝神家在海邊的一處別墅，小時候光來偶爾會隨著他們家去那邊度過夏日。

「你可以出去嗎？」

「哥哥說典禮結束後我可以休息幾天。」實際上是幸郎強逼福郎放他假，福郎煩不勝煩，寧可把弟弟趕出視線外。

「好啊！」光來跳起來，「我想玩水！我回去收拾行李等等回來。」

「不用，我都準備好了，到我房間拿完行李就可以走。」

光來瞇起眼睛：「你是不是預謀已久？」

「那你就不要在我房間內丟那麼多東西，光來，我衣帽間一半的位置都被你占走了。」

光來哼了一聲並沒有否認，幸郎說的是事實。

幸郎拉起光來的手：「最近我們相處的時間很少，我想要跟你獨處。」

「我們這兩個禮拜天天都睡在一起。」

「我們張眼時另一個都還睡著，這不算數。」

「是不算數。」光來握住幸郎的手，看向他的雙眼，「你說話不要這樣繞來繞去，我也想你。」

幸郎的心頓時塌了一塊，光來的情話一向很直白，用最簡潔俐落的話表達最真摯的感情。幸郎彎下腰快速吻了光來一口：「先去我房間？你可以看看還要帶什麼或用我的。」

「你又提出一個我無法拒絕的提議。」光來牽起著幸郎的手，兩人往寢室走去，「為什麼我總是對你的要求買單呢？」

幸郎翹起嘴角：「畢竟身為一個王子，談判技巧是必修課程。」

「這樣我不總是輸嗎？」

「喔光來，在你面前我從來沒有贏的可能。」

\---

首都東側是綿長的海線，出城往南邊約半小時的馬程，便是一座臨海的市鎮，此處貝殼白砂海灘享富盛名，許多首都的居民會在假日來此地遊玩，享受海景風光，也有不少人在此置產作為夏日避暑之用。幸郎和光來到的海灘屬於王室私人領地，雖說屬於王室資產，但當初並沒進行大規模的動土計畫，僅僅只蓋了一幢海攤別墅，其中一樓落地窗順著木棧板出去便直通海灘，好讓在此居住的人隨時可以與海來個近距離接觸。

光來一進門便丟下行李、跳著腳解開靴子上的繩結，被丟下的鞋子七零八落地躺玄關，他對周遭不屑一顧，拉開窗門往海攤奔去，踩踏著海水一邊回頭叫道：「水好冰！幸郎你快來！」

幸郎慢條斯理脫下鞋子，確認屋內設施都沒有問題後，才赤腳踩上沙灘，感受沙子在腳底滑動的觸感，慢慢走向他那正凝視著蔚藍海水、散發著淡淡的光暈的男友：「我們也有段時間沒來了。」

「嗯。」光來轉頭，「大海總是讓人特別開心，對吧？」

幸郎順手撥回光來被海風吹亂的頭髮：「你總是很喜歡海。」

「你別裝了，那個一到夏天就吵著要來海邊的小小幸郎呢？」光來捶了幸郎的肩膀，「快叫他出來，我很想他。」

「我的確也很喜歡海。」幸郎乾脆地承認，他不會選擇一個他不能放鬆的地方，還要求光來一起來，「但說到對海的熱愛，我想沒人比得上姊姊。」

「哈哈，招子姊超強的，聽說她這次帶新兵訓練，船剛出航就遇到大風，大家說她就在風暴中一個人爬上桅杆解開船帆，下面的新兵早已吐得七葷八素，她還面不改色地跳下來，叫他們全部去見醫官。」光來喟嘆，「她血管裡流的可能是海水，沒有人敢惹她。」

「姐姐是天生的水上好手。」幸郎同意，小時候她就是那個將風帆駕駛最好的舵手，當其他人還在跟風向和海流搏鬥時，反之她一點就通，招子擅長所有水上活動。

「還記得她有一次跟福郎哥吵架就直接從懸崖上跳下去嗎？我們都以為她要死了，結果她又自己浮出來游到岸上。」

「我怎麼可能忘得了。」光來指的是正值叛逆期的招子和福郎在一次假期中起了口角所發生的事情。那個夏天他們一樣來到這海灘，一群人正在海邊大石形成的峭壁上瀏覽風光，峭壁說高也不高，說矮也不矮，大概也有兩層樓的高度，是海邊一塊突起的大石風化而成。爬到高處的幸郎和光來興奮又害怕地趴在崖邊，探出頭看著底下的海水打到石壁後碎裂，而福郎和招子的爭執內容連當事人都記不清了，青少年的情緒波動總是變化相當快速，在夏天太陽的日曬下，脾氣變得更加浮躁。當最年幼的幸郎有對他兄姊之間的爭吵有反應時，是招子面紅耳赤地對福郎吼叫，身子一轉往崖邊走去，人便縱身跳下海水中。

所有人都被嚇愣了，最先回神的福郎連忙衝到石崖邊緣大喊招子的名字，幸郎和光來搖搖晃晃跟在他身後，一瞬間發生太多事，幸郎被嚇到意識接不上來，餘下的記憶很模糊，身邊的光來依稀在哭喊「招子姊不要死」，跟行的隨從連忙跑到海攤上找尋失蹤的公主，在一陣兵荒馬亂中，招子的頭默默地從海水中浮起，緩緩地划水回到岸邊。

事後招子整整被禁足一個月，要不是底下海水夠深，也幸運沒碰到礁岩，她就如同做了一次高空跳水般毫髮無傷，但這魯莽的舉動被狠狠訓斥了，整個夏天招子都只能在圖書館讀書溫習，連出入庭院或馬場都有嚴格限制，身邊總有人緊密盯著。

「要不要去那峭壁看看？」想起這段有驚無險回憶，幸郎提議。

「好啊！後來你爸媽都不准我們再爬上去，小時候覺得那裡好高，現在看不知道會是什麼感覺。」光來跳起來，抓起幸郎的手地搖晃。

幸郎輕笑點頭，兩人纏著的手十指相扣，往南邊約十分鐘路程的目的地走去。

碧藍的海水反射著午後日光，海浪規律地打著沙灘，他們踏浪而行，在濕軟的沙地上留下深淺不一的足跡。光來說著這個月來騎士團執行維安任務時發生的事，「……職晚宴的哨才是最痛苦的，芽生一直在嚷晚宴的食物看起來好好吃他快餓死了，那天廚房有特別一些餐點給我們，但等芽生執哨完後都被其他人吃完了。」光來說話時手也跟著飛快地擺動，一股隨時要爆發的能量跟著他的肢體流竄，「我叫他不要像小孩一樣哭哭啼啼的，結果廚房阿姨竟然還留有一個檸檬蛋糕，他看著那塊蛋糕的樣子彷彿這輩子沒吃過東西。」

「你呢？你不也是值晚哨？」

「我很累但不餓，我到你房間想等你回來，但你的床太舒服我就睡著了。」光來不滿地抽動鼻子，「而我醒來你又不見了。」

「我得把代表團送走，不能失體面。」他們這時已經走到巨石底部，年幼時覺得高聳難爬的道路，對於現在兩名成年男子真不成困難，他們如同走樓梯般順著斜面走上去，在風砂長年地雕琢與不乏人類行走下，這石面也顯特別平坦易行。

「我知道你一定得去，但在你房間卻總找不到你，我是真的很想你。」沒花多久時間，光來和幸郎已走到崖頂，沒有其他高聳的障礙物遮蔽下，從這邊看出的景色特別遼闊，在視線所及的範圍內沒有其他人，倒是有幾隻海鷗在海上盤旋，日照刺眼但不會特炎熱，照在皮膚上也有股舒適的暖意。

「現在我們有真正的時間可以約會了。」光來看向他，下巴揚了起來。

幸郎瞬間看懂光來的暗示，他的手本能地撫向光來的側頸，傾身吻上面前跟他索吻的男友。那是一場深吻，他們不斷交換彼此溫熱的吐息，也時隔一段時間他們這樣認真接吻了，這吻吻得特別長，沒有一個人想率先喊停，幸郎似乎在光來的嘴唇上嚐到海風的鹹味。當他們慢慢停下時，兩人的鼻子輕輕摩擦，光來用饜足的口吻說：「接下來只要我有機會就吻你，這一個月我都看不到你，這是你欠我的。」

「你最好說到做到。」幸郎的雙手移到他的腰後，嘴唇停在光來的鼻尖，「見不到自己男友的人不只你一個。」

\---

那天餘下的時光他們都花在海灘上，光來盡情地在海中游泳嬉戲，幸郎躺在沙灘上做日光浴，光來會趁他不注意時往幸郎身上倒上充滿涼意的海水，被攻擊的幸郎也沒有退縮，兩人就在海灘上扭打起來，稚氣地把對方壓進水中，當然，最後這玩鬧式的攻防戰，理所當然變成一場情侶之間耳鬢廝磨的親熱戲碼。

到了黃昏，他們便早早進屋休息，日前連續不斷的工作和玩水消耗掉他們太多精力，用過晚餐後光來顯得昏昏欲睡，他們決定提早進房就寢。才剛爬上床，光來抱著幸郎閉上眼睛就昏睡過去，而幸郎沒多久也跟著進入夢鄉。

夜半，幸郎突然睜開眼睛時，發現該在他身邊呼呼大睡的人影消失了，床鋪徒留一個空位。他揉著眼睛坐起身，屋內一片漆黑，尚未到早晨時分，他下床在屋內繞了繞，從起居室看到光來窩在陽台的躺椅上，人仰望著天空。確認光來安好無事，幸郎默不作聲地回到臥房拿起毛毯，走回起居室。

聽到落地窗被推開的聲音，光來回頭，幸郎披著一條毯子朝他走過來：「你睡不著？」

「最近值早哨習慣了，身體自然醒了。」光來說。幸郎一腿跨上躺椅，示意要光來挪出位置，「你不用跟我一起起來，回去睡。」

「不要，沒有你我睡不著。」幸郎硬擠了上來，這張單人躺椅要容納兩個成年人會太過壅擠，他迫使光來抬起身體，人再移到光來身後，讓光來坐到他雙腿之間，坐定之後用毯子包住他們，雙手環住光來的腰，「這樣舒服多了。」幸郎的頭塞進光來的頸間，深深吸了一口氣。

「你真的很麻煩，旁邊明明有椅子也要來擠。」

「是你先棄我於不顧的，我在床上找不到你。」幸郎嘟噥，他的臉仍窩在光來的肌膚上，他知道光來對撒嬌的他很沒輒，而他也不會吝於用這點得到他想要的。

「好啦好啦。」依幸郎預想的，光來立刻妥協了，人向後靠向幸郎的胸膛，放鬆了下來，「是很舒服。」光來的輪廓又開始散發淡淡光芒。

「光來，你嘴上抱怨但又人又亮起來了。」他吻著光來的耳後，「不要把我說得好像很黏人，你分明很喜歡。」

「你是很黏人，但我又沒說討厭。」光來回嘴，「何況在你身邊我總是在發光啊，你看你給我製造多少麻煩，在你身邊我就是個完美的狙擊目標。」

「不用我在身邊你就很亮眼，你該檢討自己。」

「你的甜言蜜語真是糟透了，而且為什麼你又把錯推回我身上？」嘴上抱怨，光來自動在幸郎懷裡調成一個更舒服的角度，拉緊圍著兩人的毯子，他們靜默下來，享受彼此身上的溫度。

「等等天就要亮了。」光來望向東方，漫天星斗仍在黑夜中閃爍，「曉星出現了。」

「那顆會不會是某個你特別早起的姑婆？」幸郎揶揄，「我總有你的親戚是一群偷窺狂的印象。」

光來手肘往後，小力朝他的腹部使個拐子：「沒有，我媽媽和阿姨是特例。媽說一般星星並不會整天盯著地面瞧，他們也有自己的生活要過，除非是要關心地上特定的人事物，才會密切關注他們的一舉一動。」光來鼻孔吐了一口氣，「但根本間接承認她就是在偷窺我們，還好我們把她帶回地上了。阿姨以前是很擔憂我媽在地上過得不好，但發現我爸對她愛得死去活來就放下心了。」

「那我就不用顧慮又有哪顆星星對朝夫人通風報信，讓我們感情生活變成茶餘飯後的題材。」幸郎親起光來的臉頰，「早上我說過不會放棄任何可以吻你的機會。」

「那句話是我先說的。」光來側頭往幸郎的嘴唇輕吻一下，他們的角度有點尷尬，幸郎還是想加深這個吻，他試圖追上光來的唇，但光來拉開距離，「等一下！」

「你不是說要吻我？」幸郎嘴角下撇。

光來搖頭：「等一下啦，我有東西要給你。」

光來屈起腳，用膝蓋的力量抬起身體迴轉，讓自己正面對著幸郎，幸郎扶住光來的肋骨，光來的雙腿隨意圈在他的腰旁，也顧不得原本披在他們身上的毯子滑落下來。調整好姿勢後，光來低下頭雙手摸向脖子，將幸郎給他的串戒指的鍊子解開，幸郎疑惑地看著他將那條項鍊從衣服拉出，頓時瞪大眼睛。

另一枚銀色戒指偎在他的家族金戒旁，閃爍著銀光。

「在你給我戒指之後，我也想要給你代表我的東西。」鍊子從戒指中心滑落，來到光來的手上中，「這裡頭有來自我身上的星砂，我叫牛島和影山幫我熔了，混合別的金屬做成這個。」

他們仍都跟在尋找朝夫人的旅程上遇到的朋友們保持聯繫，但光來私底下與牛島和影山莫名處得特別好，可能是這兩名煉金術師也相當熱衷煉製武器和鑽研武術，這點成為他們共同的愛好，影山也要求光來對他的劍法指點過。光來和幸郎抱怨過牛島和影山是除卻煉金術特別天才以外，對其他非關事物都一知半解的笨蛋，那兩個煉金術師有某些特質驚人地相似，但光來還是持續和他口中叨唸的白痴往來。

幸郎注視著戒指，是枚沒有特別雕飾的銀戒，但卻閃著細細的光芒，或許是星砂的特性，戒指內圍刻著光來的名字。

幸郎明白不只是他會想給一個承諾，光來從來不會服輸，他也想宣告自己對這段感情的認真。

「手伸出來。」光來命令道。

「沒有其他更動人的台詞嗎？比如你會永遠照顧我之類的，光來，你可是要給我一個戒指。」幸郎假裝很受傷，「我只能乖乖伸出手接受嗎？」

「你把戒指給我時也沒徵求我的同意，那時我根本還沒睡醒，你根本在作弊。」

「也是，我們扯平了。」幸郎伸出手，「但保證你在婚禮上會講得更好。」

「這不是求婚，你的戒指我甚至戴不起來！」

「你是在說我欠你一個求婚和一枚合手的婚戒嗎？」

「你再繼續囉哩叭唆下去，我就不給你了。」

「好好，幫我戴上。」幸郎伸出右手，光來抓起他的手，專注地把銀戒戴到他的中指上。幸郎不禁屏住呼吸，像是不敢打擾儀式的進行，光來把戒指推到手指根部後，低頭輕輕在上面落下一吻，銀戒在幸郎的手指上熠熠生輝。

東方照耀出一到光亮，他們兩個抬頭看向海面，太陽在無人察覺的狀態下悄悄升起，曙光在天海交界之處染上無盡的白，破曉了。

幸郎拾起那條放在光來大腿上的項鍊，雙手繞到光來的頸後將鍊子的卡榫扣好，等戒指重回光來的胸前，他也拉起戒指到嘴唇前，不輕不重地吻了一下。

光來瞬間拉住幸郎的衣領，幸郎順著他的力道低下頭，熱切地親吻彼此，他們的舌頭糾纏著，不讓對方有一絲一毫可以放開的機會，隨著動作趨緩，他們微喘著氣結束這個吻，幸郎垂下頭貼著光來的前額，從眼角餘光中他可以看到光來身遭發出的光亮。

「進去陪我睡覺，好嗎？」

「好。」

光來湊上前再留下最後一吻，幸郎微笑著幫兩人站起，橘色的日輝撒上海面，光來則散著不同於晨暉的銀白光，兩人走回室內。

跌回床鋪再度醒來後，這次他們沒有任何一個先離開床，他們恪守自己說出的話，沒有放過任何一個親吻的機會。

**Author's Note:**

> 我試著趕上幸郎的生日，我不管啦這地球表面只要還有一塊土地是二月三號就是幸郎生日！  
>    
>  有任何想法都歡迎跟我說，可以到[噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/o7kkek)找我玩喔。


End file.
